wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
SandFire
SandFire belongs to VanquishedHydra4484(Me). Do not use her without VanquishedHydra's Permission!!! Appearance: SandFire is a rusty red color, with golden brown overscales, a pale gold underbelly, teal wing membranes, bright, azure blue eyes, a yellow RainWing ruff, and a gray SandWing tail barb. She looks overall like a SkyWing, with the ruff, tail barb, and parts of the SandWing fin on her back as well. Her tail curls like a RainWing's but ends in the SandWing tail barb, instead of the regular tail that SkyWings have. Personality: SandFire is temperamental, and easily irritated. She acts on instinct, normally jumping into something without thinking it through first. She also has a sense of dry, semi-sarcastic humor. Likes/Dislikes: SandFire likes Aquarius, a SeaWing IceWing hybrid friend o hers, and possibly a love interest. She has two other friends, both hybrids. Their names are Mistsong and Viperhawk. Mistsong is a NightWing RainWing hybrid, and Viperhawk is a SandWing MudWing hybrid. She also likes throwing knives at dartboards, cracking random jokes, driving other dragons crazy, and laying out in the sun when she is not in her forge. SandFire does not like Greattalons, Kingsnake, or Drake. Greattalons is a NightWing, Kingsnake is a SandWing, and Drake is a SkyWing. She also does not like being rained on, other SkyWings, others invading her personal space, and too much noise. Powers and Abilities: SandFire can breath fire, fly for long periods of time, poison enemies with her tail barb, change the color of her ruff, spots on her tail, and parts of her wing membranes. Weapons: Two knives that are hidden in an enchanted anklet that she wears on her left forearm. Backstory: SandFire was the daughter of a wealthy SandWing trader/merchant by the name of Springbok, and a hybrid leader of a group of thieves/rougues/assassins-for-hire by the name of Treeglider. The two of them met when Treeglider and her group, AKA, the Aegiers, tried to steal a valuable object from Springbok's shop. Treeglider was hostile towards Springbok at first, but the SkyWing RainWing hybrid was eventually won over by Springbok's sarcastically witty comments. She passed on the role of leader to her second-in-command temporarily, and eventually, the two of them started getting together more, and became mates. They eventually had SandFire. Since Treeglider and Springbok lived in different kingdoms, SandFire switched back and forth a lot. One day, Springbok told her to go explore the desert, because he was busy and had a lot of customers. She went out flying, and came across a low lying building made of sandstone that seem to be producing a lot of smoke. She flew down closer, and realized that it was a blacksmith's forge. She landed, and the SandWing who owned it, a dragon named Sandgrouse, came out and asked her if she was lost. She said no, then asked what he did for a living. Sandgrouse showed her inside, and SandFire was captivated by all the stuff he had made. She thought it was pretty cool, and kept asking, "They do what?" and then when Sandgrouse told her what the items did, she replied with "Oh, that's ''suuuuper ''cool!" After a while, Sangrouse decided to take SandFire on as an appentice, and teach her what he knew, because she was obviously interested in smithing. Over the years, SandFire had grown to resent Springbok and Treeglider, because they never seemed to have time for her anymore. They were always too busy. Sandgrouse was like a third parent to her. Soon, she became so good at making things, that she surpassed even Sandgrouse in what she did. On her 7th hatching day, she went to the forge, and Sandgrouse met her at the door, invited her in, like always, but for some reason seemed to have a sly smile on his face, like he knew something she didn't. He told her to pull up a chair, sit down, and close her eyes. While she did, Sandgrouse hurried into the back, and came out a few moments later carrying something and setting it down by SandFire's talons. SandFire opened her eyes and saw a small box wrapped in brightly colored paper. She opened it, and pulled out a gold anklet with a hammer and sword forged onto the front. "Happy Hatching Day!" Sandgrouse told her. She said thanks, and Sandgrouse showed her something cool about the anklet. He muttered something, and the anklet transformed into two short double bladed knives. All she had to do to transform the anklet into the knives was say the word "Transform!" and when she wanted to change it back, she had to say "Revert back!" Sandgrouse told her that he was an animus, but that he hadn't used his powers much. She took over the forge when Sangrouse passed on, and continued making the items, or, "DoWhats" as she called them, after the questions she had asked years before. On her 20th hatching day, she was laying out in the sun, courtesy of her RainWing and SandWing instincts, because there weren't many customers that day. A small noise woke her up, and she opened her eyes to see a dragon trying to break in. She quickly turned her anklet into the two knives, and crept forward, angling her knives so that they would go in easier. "Why are you here?" she hissed, her ruff and the spots on her tail turning blood red and black with anger. The dragon didn't reply. Instead, they ran into the shadows. She growled under her breath, and focused on turning her ruff and tail spots blue. She turned the knives back into her anklet, and said, "Hey, i'm not gonna hurt you. I've got no weapons, see?" The dragon didn't reply, but SandFire thought she heard a mumbled response. "Could you come out of the shadows?" she asked. Finally, the dragon stepped into the firelight. He was a SeaWing IceWing hybrid, and he seemed to have some sort of collar or leash on his neck. He looked quite miserable, thin, and pale, the gills on his neck pulsing hard. He coughed, seemed to turn green in the face, rushed into the back room, and apparently vomited all over her floor. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844) Category:Work In Progress